The Warrior who Stopped Eternal Darkness
by National Crime Syndicate
Summary: The Titans meet a new teen. His name is Jet. This is my First fanfiction. So, don't expect too much of this. This'll later turn into a Romance fanfiction. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Ok. This is my first Fanfiction ever. So don't expect too much of me. But I'll give my best. R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, though I created Jet.Haha!

Chapter 1- Jet.

The titans were all on the chase of the evil Dr. Light. Dr. Light was running and crashed into some teenager, one who was way taller than him and probably stronger.But still, the teen was knocked down. He then put an angry face, and began to chase the villain.

' Hey, bitch! What's your problem?' yelled out the big teen. Without getting an answer, the teenager ran faster until he reached Dr. Light. He launched a punch into Light's head, and Light gave out a yell, and fell. Robin and the rest were impressed by this.

' Hey, thanks for catching this criminal for us. But don't do it again. It's dangerous.' He paused. 'Who are you?' asked Robin, curious.

' Wha- Wow! You're Robin! The hero! Pleasure to meet you, sir. I'm... Just call me Jet.' '_Although I thought you would be taller.'_ said Jet in his head. The rest of the titans reached Robin and Jet. As soon as they arrived, Jet gasped in surprise.

' Hey, dude! You catched Dr. Light on your own! That's amazing! I'm Beast Boy!' said the green teen.

' Hey! I know who all of you are. You're Cyborg, Raven and you're Starfire.'

'Do you have a somewhere to live ? You don't look too good.' stated Robin.

' No, I actually don't. But I can go to a hotel or something.'

' Please come with us, friend Jet' said Starfire.

' Nah, it's ok.' said Jet blushing. ' And I can bring quite a lot of trouble with me. It's better for you not to recieve me.' said Jet in a serious voice.

'I shall _not _permit one of our friend to live in the cold. Come with us!' asked Starfire.

' Ok, ok, ok. But don't forget I warned you.'

**At Titans Tower, 10:00 p.m.**

' Man. This place is pretty cool! Huge T.V.! Great view. This is the best!' said Jet, surprised by the tower.

' Jet, I'm curious about something. How did you take out Dr. Light with just one punch?' asked Beast Boy.

' You clearly ain't seen my arms. Oh, right. You don't actually know me. Ok, this is my story. I'm an amateur boxer. Although I know kickboxing, boxing will just pay better. Anyway, I have a record of 20 wins, all of them by KO and 0 losses.'

' Please, friend Jet, tell us more about you.' said Starfire.

' Ok. Jet isn't my real name, and _don't _tell _anybody. _I get laugh attacks for no reason. I get angry real easy. I get into fights every once in a while. I'm from Mexico...'

' Ohh, pleasesay something in spanish!' said an excited Starfire.

'No.' said Jet .

'Or is it that you can't speak spanish?.' said Raven.

' Claro que puedo. ¡Vengo de Mexico¿En serio pensabas que no podía?' answered Jet, in a calm way but a bit agressive.

'Stop it, you two.' said BB. ' Keep going, Jet.'

' Anyway, I have also been in fighting tournaments. Also in the UFC. I kick ass!'After he heard this, Robin stomped his way in front of Jet, and cocked an eyebrow.

' Show me.' said Robin.

'C'mon. Don't be stupid. I'll beat you.' Robin then gave Jet a glare and said:

'Or are you scared?' Jet's face grew red with anger.

' Ok. You're on.'

They both got in the gym's ring, with gloves and headgear on. Jet was huge. Enormous arms, killer abs, big traps...

' Round 1! Ding!' yelled Cyborg.

The two fighters came out into the center of the ring. Jet was moving his head from side to side. Robin then tried a hook to the body, but Jet dodged it, grabbed his head, and pushed him into the ropes. Jet came charging in and gave Robin a combo of hook, uppercut, hook. This threw Robin off balance, but he recovered and came back. Jet then gave him another series of hooks, jabs, uppercuts and punches to the body,that eventually made Robin fall.

' ...9! 10! You're out!' announced BB.

' Hey, you weren't supposed to kill him.' said Raven in a worried voice (A/N- !)

'Kill? That was nothing. You should have seen me in the UFC.' answered Jet 'Now if you will excuse me, I need to sleep.'

Yeah, that's Jet. Well, that's it for now. What was good about it? What was bad about it? I personally think that Jet going to the tower was just too quick. If you people don't like it, I'll make it better version of it. R&R!


	2. Ch 2 A New Titan

One review so far… Well, it counts! Hey **pink-paperclip**, thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked my story. And I mean VERY glad.

The reason for the story's name is not very clear now, but later (CH 11) it will be clear. Welp, here's Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, though I created Jet. Haha

Chapter 2- A New Titan

It was early at the tower. Too early. 4:30 a.m. Still, Jet got up, ate, and went to the gym up until 8:00 a.m. Everyone could hear Jet hitting the heavy bag and his battle cries. Until a big bang was heard...

'Man! Shit!' yelled out Jet. Everyone got up from bed to see what was happening.

'What just happened!' asked Robin.

'I was hitting the bag, until I broke it... The bag fell on my foot. Hey get a bag with a better marterial!' said Jet, in pain.

The Titans were shocked. They had never seen anything like it. Nobody had ever broken the bag, except Starfire. 'Titans! Meeting! Now!' yelled Robin.

**Outside the gym**

'Titans! This guy is incredible! I think we should make him one of the Titans.' said Robin, still amazed.

'I don't think I'll stand him.' said Raven in monotone.

'Still, he is pretty good. We could use some extra help.' Cyborg said.

'Yeah. Everybody who wants Jet to be a titan, raise your hand!' proposed BB. Everyone raised thier hand, but Raven. So it was decided. Jet would be a Teen Titan. Now he just had to accept the offer… Very likely!

Jet was still on the floor, rubbing his foot, but it wasn't that bad. Then he began to laugh, for no apparent reason. Robin came in the gym to meet Jet, and tell him the good news

'Hey, Jet…'

'Yeah?'

'We were wondering… Do you like it here?'

'Yeah, this is awsome! But, why do you ask?'

'Because we would like you to be a Teen Titan.'

'Excuse me?'said Jet is astonishment. He couldn't believe what Robin had just said.

'Would you like to be a Teen Titan?'

'YES! WOOHOO!' screaming could be heard all over the place.

Man, this is a really short one. Even for me!Well, R&R! The next one will hopefully be longer.


End file.
